


Punishment

by uniquepov



Series: H/D Stocking Stuffers [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-19
Updated: 2011-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-05 06:18:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/uniquepov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a stocking stuffer for my darling <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_pixmagic"><a href="http://pixmagic.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://pixmagic.livejournal.com/"><b>pixmagic</b></a></span> over at <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_hd_seasons"></span><a href="http://hd-seasons.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://hd-seasons.livejournal.com/"><b>hd_seasons</b></a> for their H/D Stocking Stuffer exchange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I solemnly swear that I am up to no good; however, I promise to return everyone, good as new, when I'm done playing with them. I own nothing that you recognize, and I do not profit from any of it.

“You’ve brought this on yourself, you know.” Harry’s voice was firm but quiet, speaking from somewhere behind him.

Draco nodded miserably, his hands cuffed tightly over his head.

“I told you not to speak; ordered you, in fact, to stay silent. Isn’t that right, kitten?”

Draco nodded again. With his mouth wrapped around a large ball gag, it was the only answer he could give.

“And yet, you disobeyed,” the dark-haired wizard said sternly.

Draco sobbed in response.

“I’m afraid it’s too late for tears to save you, kitten.” Harry’s tone sounded almost regretful. “You’re due a punishment, and I’m going to see to it that you are well and truly reminded just who it is you belong to.”

Draco sobbed again behind the gag. He shivered when he felt Harry’s hands on him, but the dark-haired wizard only ran his hands lightly down his back before stepping away again.

“I know you think I’m going to spank you. I will, eventually. But not right now,” Harry whispered in his ear. “I’m going to have a bit of fun, first.”

The blond shivered in response and Harry chuckled darkly.

Draco felt a tickling sensation, and he looked down to see a peacock feather, its unmistakable bright blue-green plumage brushing against his pale skin. He whimpered.

“Not quite what you had in mind, kitten?” Harry chuckled into his ear. “Sorry to disappoint…” he trailed the feather down to tease at his erection, straining against the cock ring fastened around it, before returning to tickle his sides.

Draco squirmed and whined, pulling at his restraints.

Harry continued on tickling him until the blond was breathless from laughter, tears streaming down his face.

“You look so bloody hot like that,” Harry breathed in his ear, dropping the feather and stepping up behind him. He ran his hands along Draco’s sides, reaching around to stroke his trapped cock teasingly.

Draco keened, pushing back against him desperately.

“Not yet, kitten,” he crooned. “We still have your punishment to deal with.” One arm stayed wrapped possessively around his waist, while the other came behind to squeeze his arsecheek. “I’ve had my fun, but now we’d best get this over with.” With that, he brought his hand back and landed a sound slap on his bottom.

Draco made a strangled sound behind the gag and rocked forward.

“Now, now, kitten,” Harry chastised. “Stand still, or I’ll tie your legs down, too.”

Draco whimpered, but stilled, as Harry gave him several more heavy-handed slaps. When his cheeks were reddened and warm to the touch, Harry rubbed them appreciatively.

“So gorgeous….” he whispered darkly. “What shall I do to you now, kitten? Any ideas?”

Draco keened and pushed backwards against him.

Harry pressed himself against the blond, holding him in place and growling low in his ear. “Like that, is it? Greedy slut.”

Draco whimpered and nodded.

“Fuck, kitten…” Harry breathed, waving his hand to release Draco from his chains. He left the gag in place as he scooped the blond up in his arms and headed for the bed. Harry nuzzled his neck as he deposited him on the bed. “You always get your way in the end, don’t you?”

Draco, laying back and spreading his legs in invitation, simply reached out and pulled Harry to him in response.


End file.
